Behind the Crimson Eyes
by Crazybird101
Summary: After being rescued by a mysterious, slightly psychotic, female barn owl from being burned to death. Kludd begins a powerful friendship which will eventually lead to something greater. But when the Pure Ones learn of his survival, Kludd will have to make a choice: Return to the Pure Ones, or stay with the owl that has certainly changed his life. M FOR BLOOD
1. Prologue

Me: After MONTHS of thinking. After MONTHS of plot changing. And after MONTHS of changing my OCs name from Rainflier to just Crazybird. I have FINALLY thought of a movie sequel fic to LOTG. (Plus I need a break from Transformers XD)

Kludd: We proudly present...

Shen: DRUM ROLL SOUNDWAVE!

Soundwave: *dose Drum roll*

Everyone: Behind the Crimson Eyes!

Me: This is my official, serious, LOTG fic. So please ignore any errors you see.

WARNING: OOCNESS, SPOILERS, AU

XOX

_Prologue_

_Kludd NO!" was the last thing he could hear before his own screams, mixed with the cackles of burning trees blocked out everything else. _

_Memories started to flash through his mind as he continued to fall. His first Insect Ceremony. His first Meat. Fur. Bone. Pellet. And branching. But then came the memories of his former family. His Mum coaxing him during a bad storm. Mrs. P watching over him as he explored the small hollow he lived in. His Da, telling him stories of the Guardians and other tales. Eglantine, the way her smile would brighten up his day the slightest. Soren..._

_He would've snarled in disgust at the name. _

_Soren. _

_The one who received all of the praise and attention. _

_Soren. _

_The one who was favored by his family. _

_Soren. _

_The one who adored those pathetic Guardian legends. _

_Soren. _

_The one who actually believed in those ridiculous fairytales. _

_Soren. _

_The owl who __**ruined **__his life. _

_His thoughts abruptly vanished when he suddenly crashed against the forest floor, crying out in pain from his earlier injury. He desperately tried to stand, but failed miserably. He had used up most of his remaining strength during his confrontation with Soren. He suddenly heard the faint call of somebody crying out: "Pure ones! Fall back now! To me!" _

_He couldn't recognize the voice due to the fire crackling around him. But he merely groaned in response. He was tired. Just tired... _

_He closed his eyes, hoping to get a good day's sleep. _

_At that moment, he was no longer aware of his surroundings. _

_At that moment, he could faintly hear the fire around him. _

_At that moment, he no longer felt rage. But instead, peace. _

_Just before he succumbed to darkness, he managed to catch a glimpse of a dark figure landing in front of him..._

XoX

Kickback:... That's it?

Me: Dude, it's the prologue. They're suppose to be short.

Wolf Boss: Actually, there are some stories that have prologues that are about five pages long.

Me: Not helping Wolf Boss. Please review on what you think. I'm willing to take some ideas for future chapters as well. I can't guarantee I'll do them though.

Everyone: Till next time! PEACE!

Kickback: I WANT MY WAFFLES!

Everyone:...


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Thank you Shen's General for taking the time to comment, fav, and follow this fic. For that, you and your crew will get free cake!

Kludd: Uhhhhh, Author?

Me: Yeah?

Kludd: You forgot to put down the disclaimer in the last chapter.

Me: I did? Aw s**t I did.

Shrapnel: What dose that mean, mean?

Me: It's means the S. A. W. T team will arrive in 3, 2, 1

*SWAT members suddenly crash through the window*

Me: Told ya.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOTG OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS. I ONLY TWO UP COMING OCS. IF I DID. I WOULD'VE EITHER MADE THIS FIC THE SEQUEL, OR I WOULD'VE EITHER HIRED TearfulFriend18 or Shen's General TO HAVE THEIR FICS AS THE SEQUEL INSTEAD. BECAUSE THEIR FICS ARE THAT GOOD.

WARNING: SPOILERS, OOCNESS, SLIGHT LANGUAGE, AU

XoX

A big yawn escaped Gruff's jaws as he woke up from a late afternoon nap. The grey wolf slowly got up to all fours and shook his fur, allowing tiny particles of dirt to fall off due to his tendency to roll in his sleep. He then stretched his limbs out, sighing in relief when he heard a few cracks from his bones. Some of the other animals called him a old wolf. But he wasn't that old. By human standards he was about 37 in their years. But it didn't matter to him really. He slowly trotted over to the cave entrance and sat down. Watching the clear evening skies, he waited.

That owl would return any minute now from her hunt. Although he would worry for her due to her tendency of being a rather clumsy hunter for her kind. Great Lupus, if she were a wolf herself, he wouldn't even trust her in hunting a simple deer! But, she was still a pretty okay huntress for her age. He suddenly snapped his head up when he heard the familiar _coo coo CROO _call, signaling her return. He got back to all four once more, eager to see what she brought. It came to a surprise when he noticed that she was carrying something rather large, about her size to say.

"Gruff!" the black and white barn owl screeched, before landing in front of him.

The grey wolf looked down and his green eyes widened when he saw the barn owl infront of her. Before he could say anything the lady Tyto beat him to it.

"It's not what you think Gruff. I was flying through a burnt part if Tyto Forest and wound up at the Beaks. I found him lying on the ground surrounded by fire. I just couldn't leave him there." the barn owl said.

Gruff eyed the knocked out barn owl suspiciously. "Are you sure he isn't...one of _them_?" he asked warily.

The Tyto shrugged. "Beats me." she replied.

Gruff sighed at how ignorant this owl could be some times. He lowered his head closer to the dark red barn owl to get a better look and realised just how young this barn owl is. Perhaps he was about sixteen, her age. He then noticed that his right wing was angled awkwardly. He nudged it gently with his snout, only to receive a slight groan from the Tyto. "His wing is broken," Gruff said, "We have to bring him inside."

The female barn owl nodded and allowed Gruff to gently pick up the male Tyto with his mouth and take him to their cave. After placing Kludd down on a pile of rabbit fur, Gruff turned his attention back to the black and white Tyto. "Crazybird, did you find any food also?" he asked.

Crazybird smiled teasingly at the wolf, "Sorry. But no."

She then giggled at the groaned reply she received from Gruff.

...

Kludd couldn't tell wether or not he was actually dead or asleep. If he was dead, he would've been in Hagsmire by now, where he would've suffered for all eternity. But if he was alive, then he was going to have one hell of a wake up call. Right now he would hate it. But it would also be the wake up call that would change his life forever.

His vision was a big blur at first. Voices echoed outside but he couldn't depict on what they were saying. Then everything slowly began to settle. When it finally settled down the first thing that greeted him were two, big, emerald green eyes.

"AHHH!" Kludd screamed in surprise, jumping back and hitting the cave wall.

"Woah! Woah! Easy there little guy I just changed your bandages!" Gruff said quickly.

_Bandages? _Kludd thought. He looked down to his right to see he right wing covered in some kind of white fabric. "What the hell is this?" he groaned, rubbing his head with his working wing.

Gruff tilted his head slightly. "It's a bandage. You don't know what a bandage is?"

Kludd glared at the wolf, "What do you think?"

Gruff frowned at the barn owl's rude attitude. "Attitude. Anyway, a bandage is something that's used to cover up wounds like cuts or broken limbs such as your wing there." Gruff said, pointing his paw at Kludd's broken wing.

Kludd looked back at the bandage covering his wing, it made him feel a little bit better, but his wing still hurts like hell. Looking back up at the wolf, his expression calmed. "Thank you." he said, plain and simple.

Gruff's ears perked up slightly at the sudden change in behavior. "Your welcome. But you shouldn't thank me. You should thank her." he replied.

"Who?"

The wolf smirked before gesturing to the cave entrance. Kludd felt his heart suddenly stop when he saw the black and white barn owl land with a dead fox clutched in her talons. Under the moonlight, Kludd could see pure white spots glittered on her black wings. It reminded Kludd of a clear night sky with stars. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown and she seemed to have the happiest smile on her dark grey beak. "I'm baaaaaaaack!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Gruff smirked. "A fox. About damn time." he muttered before walking up to the barn owl, limping slightly.

Crazybird looked over Gruff's shoulder and noticed Kludd standing there. "He's awake?" she asked.

Gruff merely nodded before taking the dead fox in his mouth and walking over to the small fire they had. Crazybird followed the wolf back in the cave, not giving Kludd a glance. Kludd merely stayed where he was, watching as the wolf carefully removed the fur from the fox and placing the meaty carcass over the fire. Meanwhile the female Tyto was busy cleaning the fur pelt of blood and dirt before placing it on a pile of fur pelts. After twenty minutes of silence Kludd finally spoke up.

"Who are you people?" he asked

The wolf and owl stopped what they were doing before turning their attention to the male Tyto.

"Where are my manners?" Gruff chuckled, "I'm Gruff MacAldgruff. But you can just call me gruff. And that's Crazybird." he added, gesturing to the black and white barn owl nestled in her nest of fur pelts.

"How do you do?" she said with a playful wink.

"Crazybird? What kind of name is that?" Kludd scoffed.

Gruff and Crazybird frowned at their guest's question. Haven't this owl ever heard of manners?

"Okay smart one." Crazybird said, "What's _your _name then?"

Kludd growled softly at the teasing tone in her voice. "Kludd." he replied.

Crazybird suddenly burst out laughing, becoming a feathery ball of laughter as she rolled around in her furry nest like she had just heard a good joke.

Kludd's eyes flashed angrily. "What's so _funny_?" he hissed dangerously.

Gruff chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "It's nothing insulting. She's just like that sometimes." the wolf said while flipping the cooking fox carcass over.

Kludd said nothing in return but only glare at the female Tyto as she continued to laugh. He needs to get out of here and find the Pure Ones. He wasn't sure, so far, what has happened during the battle in the Beaks. But something tells him that things didn't go according to Metalbeak's plan. After a few seconds of silence he finally opened his beak. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Ambala." Gruff replied, removing the now cooked carcass from the fire and placing it on a flat rock to cool.

Kludd jumped back slightly from the shock. "How did I get her?" he then asked.

Gruff gestured his head at Crazybird. "_She _brought you here." he replied, smirking at Kludd's dismayed expression.

That owl carried him here from the Beaks? And from his point of view she looked as though she couldn't even carry ten voles at once. "How did you find me?" he asked the black and white Tyto.

Crazybird smiled before explaining the same she told Gruff earlier. "And that's how you got here." she finished.

Kludd's face held no emotion. He didn't know wether he should thank her or feel embarrass that it was a girl who saved him. He just thanked Glaux that the other Pure Ones or Soren didn't know about this.

"Ahhhh. Finally done." Gruff smiled softly before removing the cooked fox carcass from the flat rock and placing it near the fire. Crazybird hopped out of her nest and eagerly walked over. Kludd watched silently from his spot as he watched the wolf tear off a leg and giving it to Crazybird. There was a grumble coming from his stomach and Kludd blushed slightly in embarrassment. Truthfully, he hasn't eaten for several days now, and he was hungry.

As if reading his mind, Gruff tore off the second leg and tossed it at Kludd. The cooked leg landed in front of Kludd's talons. Kludd looked at it with curiosity and uncertainty, having never seen food like this before. Since his hatching, Kludd had always eaten his food raw. Looking up at Gruff, the only reply he got was a smile before the wolf returned to feasting on the rest of the fox. He then turned his attention to Crazybird, who was happily chowing down on the cooked leg.

Turning back to his own share, Kludd hesitantly lowered his beak before taking a small bite out of it. As soon as the piece went down his throat, Kludd's eyes suddenly blazed with life. Good Glaux, this has got to be the greatest thing he has ever eaten in his life! He immediately took a large chunk out of the leg and immediately devoured it. Crazybird smirked and leaned over to Gruff.

"I think he likes it." she whispered in his ear.

A while later, after Gruff had tossed the bones into the fire, the trio returned to that moment of silence. Kludd, not knowing what else to say, just watched as Crazybird and Gruff chat about stuff he never really found interesting. After a while he noticed that Crazybird was now looking at him. "So what's your story?" she suddenly asked.

"Wha?" Kludd asked, taken by surprise.

Crazybird giggled. "Why were you in the Beaks surrounded by fire?" she asked.

_Aw racdrops! _Why didn't he see this coming?! They were bound to ask him anyway so what the Hagsmire? But Kludd couldn't tell them that he was a Pure One! They might tell the Guardians or worse! Biting his tongue, Kludd finally came up with a reasonable answer, "I was flying through the Beaks when I...crashed into a tree."

Kludd would've sighed in relief when he saw the smaller barn owl smile.

"What in Lupus's name were you doing flying in the Beaks during a forest fire? Are you a Collier?" Gruff asked.

_A what? _Kludd thought. "Uh...er...no. I was...just taking a small flight. That's all." Kludd replied.

Gruff arched a brow but merely shrugged before laying his head on his paws, staring into the fire.

Crazybird then stood up and stretched her wings. "Hey Gruff! Is it okay that I go for a flight?" she asked.

Gruff raised his head. "Alright, just don't leave the forest." he said. His tone reminded Kludd of a concerned parent. Crazybird nodded and flew silently out of the cave into the night sky.

Kludd watched with bitter envy. He yearned to take to the skies once more, but thanks to that damn brother of his he couldn't. Gruff layed his head back on his paws and continued to stare into the flames. He was deeply concerned for the black and white barn owl. Not that she was a trouble maker or anything, but the girl tended to be a little..mental, at times. Glaux knows how she felt when that horrific day occurred. But he rather not talk about it. For now he needed to concentrate on their healing guest. Gruff knew the barn owl was hiding something, he just knew it.

Meanwhile, Kludd continued to watch the wolf. He noticed that the wolf was missing part of his left ear. His grey coat was actually a mix of white and silver. This was the strangest wolf he's ever seen up close. As a hatchling, he remember peeking out of the hollow once in a while to see a wolf or two simply passing by. But when it comes to living so high up, they looked so tiny. But now that he's close and personal with one, Kludd could realise just how big these animals can get. Kludd wanted to chat with the wolf, but he was afraid that the wolf would take it wrongly. Kludd shuffled his talons slightly, completely bored out of his mind.

This caught Gruff's attention and turned his head over to look at Kludd. Kludd could feel those deep green eyes drill into his. "Do you know how to read?" he asked.

"Yes." Kludd replied slowly.

The wolf suddenly got up to all fours and he trotted over to a large trunk, where he flipped it open by using his muzzle and seemed to rummage though it. The wolf finally pulled his head out with a book held gently in his mouth. He walked over to Kludd and dropped the paperback book at Kludd's talons. Kludd picked it up and cocked his head. "What's this?" he asked, having never seen a book like this before.

"It's called a paperback." Gruff replied, returning to his spot by the fire. Kludd looked at the title: 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.

"Who's Harper Lee?" Kludd asked.

Gruff smiled softly. "It's the author of the book." he replied, not looking away from the fire.

Kludd looked back at the book. It looked old. The cover showed a hollow with two strange objects in it and the outline of a bird outside of it. Flipping the book open, he turned to the page that said 'chapter one' and begun reading.

XoX

Me: My English class actually had to read To Kill a Mockingbird and in the end we got to see the movie!

Nyra: I'd give it four and a half stars.

Kickback: I want my Primus damn waffles!

Me: Go away Kickback! This isn't a Transformers fic! You shouldn't even be here!

Kickback: I WANT WAFFLES!

Me: THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING SHRAPNEL!

Gruff: Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Kludd: *yawn*

Me: I present chapter 2 of Behind the Crimson Eyes. In case your wondering about the cover? I MADE IT!:D

Shen: It's true. She did.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, IN ANY WAY, OWN LOTG. I ONLY OWN CRAZYBIRD AND GRUFF.

WARNING: LANGUAGE, OOCNESS, SPOILERS, AU

XoX

Kludd didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up he realised that he had fallen asleep while reading. He was at the part where this Scout and her brother Jem found Dill under a type of nest called a bed. Right now Crazybird had gone out hunting, leaving Kludd alone with Gruff again. Kludd felt a bit more comfortable with the wolf now, although he still kept his distance. But Kludd was fascinated by all the things that the book described

"What's a human?" Kludd asked.

Gruff looked away from the fire, "It's an intelligent, two-legged, mammal."

Kludd tilted his head slightly. "What's a bed?" he then asked.

"A thing humans sleep on."

"What's a crayon?"

Gruff sighed. He was beginning to think that giving Kludd that book was a bad idea. Soon after Crazybird had left he was bombarded with questions. It was only natural since the animals of this part of the world have never seen humans, or Others as they call them. After hours, and hours, of questions, Gruff felt relief when he heard Crazybird's call and saw her landing in the mouth of the cave. In her talons were three mice.

Instead of cooking the mice like he usually did, he decided that they should eat it raw. After eating Kludd resumed his questioning. Crazybird had to fight back a few giggles when she saw the slightly depressed expression on Gruff's face. Finally, Kludd decided to change his questions about the book to questions about Gruff himself.

"May I ask a personal question?" Kludd asked.

Gruff's ears perked up slightly and he raised his head. "What is it?" he asked.

"Where did you get all this stuff? The book. The bandages."

Crazybird looked over at Gruff to see that his expression has changed. His green eyes softened a bit, understanding the young owl's curiosity. "From my once a year trip back to the Human World." he replied, laying his head on his paws once more and staring into the fire.

Kludd cocked his head in curiosity. "Human World?" he repeated.

Crazybird bobbed her head excitedly, her chocolate brown eyes glittering. "Gruff's from the Human World! Right Gruff?" she said, looking over at the wolf.

Gruff nodded.

"What's the Human World like?" Kludd asked, hopping a bit closer to Gruff but still keeping his distance.

"The Human World is far different then this part of the world. They had these strange, steel structures that seemed to tower any tree or mountain. They rid in these wheeled machines that caused a lot of noise when they came by the woods. But then they had these weapons. Weapons that are twice as powerful then any battle claws in the world. Weapons that can kill anything. Weapons they use to hunt us animals, and kill other humans during war." Gruff said, his green eyes hardening as he continued to look into the fire.

"What are they?" Kludd asked.

"Guns." Gruff replied.

Crazybird and Kludd jumped when they suddenly heard thunder outside and a lighting flash. Crazybird whimpered and immediately ran over and curled up to Gruff's side. Kludd stayed where he was.

"How do you know about Guns?" Kludd asked.

"Because a gun did _this _to my ear." Gruff replied, gesturing to his mutilated left ear with his eyes.

Kludd's beak dropped in astonishment. There are really weapons out there that are capable of such damage? "How did it happen?" he then asked.

Gruff continued to stare into the flames, as if in some kind of trance. Kludd could see the flames reflecting in those emerald green eyes. "I was a troubled young pup," Gruff began.

_Flashback_

_A recently exiled Gruff wondered through the tall pine trees and thick brush as he searched for any source of water. The young wolf made a big mistake of screwing up an important hunt. His pack leader, his own father, was so angry that he immediately banished him once they returned. Did anybody protest for him? No. Everyone hated him and Gruff knew it. _

_Was it because of his odd fur color? Gruff didn't know. As he walked down a steep hill, he suddenly heard some twigs breaking and he immediately stopped. Gruff's ears were perked up, concentrating on where the source of the breaking twigs could be coming from. _

_"Who's there?!" he called. _

_He heard twigs break again and he snapped his head over to the left. In the distance, hiding behind some trees, he saw a strange object pointing directly at him. His green eyes suddenly widened when he realised what it was but before he could make a move the hunter had already pulled the trigger on his hunting rifle. _

_Gruff howled in pain when he felt part of his left ear suddenly rip off._

_Blood started to ooze down his forehead and snout. Panting, Gruff took off. He could hear the hunter following him from behind. But Gruff didn't look back, he just kept running. _

_And running. _

_And running. _

_Until his felt his back leg get caught in something. _

_There was a loud CLANG and Gruff cried out. He looked behind him to see his right back leg get caught in a bear trap. Gruff looked up to see the hunter coming closer. Gruff tugged on the rusty metal chain with his teeth in an attempt to free him, but it was too nailed deep. _

_This wasn't how he wanted to die. Crying, he said a silent prayer to Lupus that he would give him the strength to at least free himself from the trap. Water mixed with blood and it looked as though his prayer wasn't answered. Snarling in frustration, Gruff took the chain once more and suddenly yanked it out of the ground. Gruff wad shocked. Perhaps Lupus did hear him. But he still had that trap around his foot, and the hunter was drawing nearer. _

_Pressing his luck, Gruff resumed running. He then tumbled down the wooded slope and stopped at a wired fence bordering him from the other side of the woods. He heard very little of the other side but he needed to escape that hunter. He suddenly found a small opening, big enough to fit him, below and immediately crawled his way under. Without out looking back, he ran into the unknown part of the forest.. _

_Flashback ends _

Gruff was silent after that, still not looking away from the fire. Kludd was shocked by this tale. This wolf had escaped death at a young age. He looked over to his right foot and could see that it was slightly twisted. "How did you get the trap off?" he asked softly.

"An owl found me and was kind enough to help me remove it. There he protected me and thought me about the owl Kingdoms along with his son." Gruff replied.

"What happened to them?"

"The owl died from old age. His son, I don't know. Last I heard he was in the Beyond the Beyond." Gruff replied, finally looking away from the fire and at Kludd. The barn owl was quiet. He wasn't the type to feel pity for someone so easily. Normally he would just shrug it off as just another story to get attention. But when he looked into those green eyes, Kludd saw nothing but pure honesty in them. Something he's never seen in anyone else.

Crazybird was snuggled into Gruff's side, having been silent for the entire time of the story. He told her the same story before when she was younger. This was perhaps the second time he's spoke of it. Gruff was a quiet type, never liking to talk about his past and keeping quiet about it. Whenever he made his once a year trip back to the forest and return he would tell her about his encounters there. She remembered the time when he had a close encounter with a former pack buddy of his. The wolf saw him, but didn't recognize him. It saddened her to know that his own pack buddy could not recognize him.

It was heartbreaking.

"Why would you return to the place where you were nearly killed?" Kludd then asked.

Gruff smirked, "That's the same question Crazybird asked me. The reason why is because I want to see how much has changed in my former homeland. Once in a while I come across items that hikers have either dropped or left behind and I take them. I put them in the trunk you see there."

Gruff gestured to the rectangular, wooden, box nestled in the back of the cave. "I found it buried near an old castle. There was nothing inside but it comes in handy when you want to store. " Gruff added.

"Do you miss your old family?" Kludd then asked.

Gruff was silent once more. Crazybird looked up nervously at the wolf's face to see his expression. She was relieved when his face was neutral. "Sometimes." Gruff finally replied, laying his head on his paws and turning back to the fire.

Kludd said nothing else after that. Instead he picked up the book he was reading and decided to continue where he left off. The book wasn't half bad. At first he thought it was a waste of time but as he read on it started to get very intriguing. Who would have thought that the Oth- Humans, would discriminate each other for their own color? He would need to ask Gruff about that tomorrow night. The rain made it nice to read the book at night. For once in his life, Kludd was _actually _interested in reading something. As he read on, Kludd had to bite his tongue a few times to keep himself from laughing out loud.

This book could get interesting.

...

Meanwhile in a ruined castle near the border of Ambala and Tyto a group of troubled owls still mourned over the loss of their leader. Perched at the top of the remaining turret was a beautiful white barn owl, who was the most devastated of them all. No other Tyto dared to disturb her while she mourned, unless they want to have a scar for the rest of their life. A poor soldier earlier learned that the hard way after coming back with only one eye.

Nyra was enraged at the remaining soldiers, blaming them for not trying hard enough in battle. No one protested against that, knowing that they would have been either maimed or killed. Two long-eared owls, twin cousins surprisingly, perched on a castle wall huddling by each other in order to escape the cold.

"H-hey Jatt?" the white one asked, his beak chattering.

"Ye-yeah Jutt?" the red one replied, his beak chattering as well.

"D-do ever wonder what happened to that one o-owlet we snatched?" Jutt asked.

"W-which one? I've sn-snatched so many owlets in my l-life that I c-can't even remember h-half of them." Jatt replied.

Jutt frowned, "The r-r-red one! Y-you d-d-dingbat!"

"Oh y-y-yeah. W-w-w-what about h-h-him?"

"D-don't y-you think that h-h-he's still a-a-alive?" Jutt asked.

Jatt shrugged slightly, not wanting to unhug himself, "W-why do you a-a-ask?"

A grin suddenly popped up on Jutt's beak. This can't be good.

"I-I thought that if w-we find h-him. M-M-Madame P-P-Pureness would be ha-happy. You must admit th-that he dose have the s-same potential as Metalbeak d-did."

Jatt looked at his cousin unsurly. "I-I don't k-know Jutt." Jatt said.

"Aw! C-come on J-Jatt! It's a gr-great idea!"

"B-but Ju-"

Jutt cut his cousin off with puppy eyes. "P-please Jatt? F-for me?" he whimpered.

Jatt sighed in defeat. "F-fine. B-but your t-taking responsibility I-if we get in tr-trouble." Jatt said.

Jutt merely rolled his eyes and the two spread their wings before taking off.

"W-where the H-Hagsmire are t-those idiots going?" a soldier asked, his beak chattering behind his mask.

His companion shrugged.

XoX

Me: End of chapter two! :D

Kludd: Reviews are greatly appreciated. Please give us your thoughts or ideas on what might happen next.

Kickback: I WANT MY PRIMUS DAMN WAFFLES DAMN IT!

Me: *sighs* Kludd?

Kludd: Yeah?

Me: Remind me to never welcome insecticons into my home ever again.

Kludd:... Sure.

Everyone: Peace!^-^


	4. Chapter 3

Me: First of all, I would like to thank Shen's General for pointing out that Kludd's feathers are A brownish color instead of red. I haven't seen the movie in a while so I partially forgot XD.

DISCLAIMER: I, 100 PERCENT, DO NOT OWN LOTG. ONLY MY OCS.

XoX

Weeks had gone by and Kludd's wing was slowly recovering. He occupied himself by reading the books Gruff gave him. After reading To Kill a Mockingbird, Gruff gave him another book called The Tale of Two Cities (another f*****g book I had to read in school XD).

Kludd was a bit saddened after reading the courthouse chapter in To Kill a Mockingbird. "How could they do that?" Kludd had asked Gruff after reading the chapter, "How could they convict Robinson guilty when they knew he wasn't guilty."

Kludd was angry at the people. How could they have been so ignorant?

Gruff shrugged. "I don't know Kludd. That's how humans are with one another. They often judge someone by their background or color. Actions even. That's how humans go by." he replied, not looking away from the fire.

Kludd was sad about Tom Robinson. But he was happy when Mr. Ewell was killed in the end. At least justice had been served but he felt slightly pitiful for his daughter. The man beat his own child. Were humans that cruel to their children? Good Glaux!

But now he was reading a much bigger paperback. This Charles Dickens was far older then the author of To Kill a Mockingbird. At first, Kludd was completely confused by the first chapter. He couldn't get any of it. But Gruff had told him that it would all make sense in the future. And sure enough, it did. Crazybird had returned from a successful hunt. She found Gruff lying near the fire, like usual, and Kludd in his furry nest reading. After dropping the dead rabbit beside Gruff's paws she walked over to Kludd. A smirk inched across her beak when she saw the somewhat disturbed expression on Kludd's face.

"How's the book?" she asked.

"Madame Defarge's methods of placing people down for execution had managed to both disturb me, yet intrigue me." Kludd replied, not looking away from the book.

Crazybird giggled, "Yeah? Did you get to the part where they invade that castle?"

Kludd shook his head. He honestly didn't want to know what that was about. He really didn't. But Kludd moved his healing wing slightly. It felt a bit better now. Not fully healed but better. "Hey Gruff?" he called.

"Mmh?" Gruff replied, not looking away from the cooking rabbit.

"Is it okay that I go outside tomorrow and test out my wing?"

Crazybird turned her head over to Gruff, who looked away from the fire and raised his head. She could see the slight concern in his emerald green eyes. It's only been seventeen weeks, from what Gruff told her, and Kludd wants to go out and test his wing. But he can't stop a teenager, especially fliers. This poor barn owl hasn't been in the air for ages, and he must be yearning to. After a few minutes of silence, the wolf nodded.

Kludd smiled with excitement. He couldn't wait to be up in the trees again. Despite this cave being comfortable and all, he really missied being in the trees.

"Can I go with him?" Crazybird suddenly asked.

The smile on Kludd's beak suddenly disappeared and he swung his head over to Crazybird. Was this owl crazy? She already knew how to fly. The last thing he needed was a female owl following him around.

"Just to watch him in case he falls." the female tyto added. She had no intentions on following Kludd for fun. He was concerned for him, even though he was only two years older then her. You can never know.

Gruff nodded as well. "But stay close to the cave. It's dangerous out there if you go too far." Gruff added sternly.

Crazybird smiled and nodded. Kludd groaned softly to himself.

Lovely.

XoX

Crazybird had to bite her tongue a few times to stop herself from laughing whenever Kludd fell to the forest floor. The owl wasn't doing so good. Kludd would grumble curses as he climbed his way up the tree once more. His failures reminded him of his time back in Tyto. It was the night he and Soren were taken from their home was when they were just starting to learn how to fly.

Kludd growled softly at the memory, trying to ignore it and resume his branching. Even though Crazybird was perched on a separate tree, he couldn't really concentrate with her watching him constantly with those dark brown eyes of her's. Kludd personally didn't know many female owls. There was his mother and sister. But there was also Nyra.

_Nyra..._

Kludd shivered very slightly at the name. According to a legend his father once told him, whenever owls were born on the night of a Lunar Eclipse, an enchantment was cast upon them. In doing so, they were even given the name Nyra or Nyroc. If the enchantment was good, the owls would be able to accomplish great things in their life. But if it was bad, it would lead them to evil and wickedness. In Nyra's case, it was obviously bad.

At first, he admired her. Her white feathers made her stand out among the other Pure Ones. Her grace and beauty had bewitched him from the start. But...as time went on he started to feel a little bit uncomfortable around her. Something about her just made him feel...afraid.

Kludd was so lost in thought that be failed to her Crazybird's cry when she warned him that he was about to crash into another tree. And sure enough, he did. Kludd had crashed face first on the bark before falling back and landing on a large branch. He groaned when he heard Crazybird suddenly burst into fits of laughter.

Gruff had been watching from the mouth of the cave and he chuckled slightly. He almost felt bad for the male tyto, having to put up with Crazybird's laughter. Almost.

After helping himself up, he shot Crazybird a glare. "Yeah, yeah, keep laughing." he called.

Crazybird looked at Kludd with tears in her eyes, due to the heavy laughter. "I-I'm sorry Kludd. I just thought it was funny that you crashed face first in a tree without even knowing!" Crazybird said before laughing once more. Kludd rolled his eyes before gliding down the tree. He had enough practice for one night. Gruff watched him stomp back in the cave and towards his furry nest, where he settled down and resumed reading.

Crazybird had managed to stop laughing and flew down, landing infront of Gruff. The wolf had a slightly amused expression on his face. "What did I say about laughing at others?" he asked.

Crazybird giggled. "Sorry Gruff. But I couldn't help it." she replied.

Gruff rolled his eyes before giving Crazybird a friendly smile. "I swear, you are going to be the death of him someday." he sighed, walking back in the cave. Crazybird followed.

However, Gruff couldn't help but think about the male tyto. The wolf could tell that he was hiding something from them. He could tell by looking into their eyes. Gruff was known for his 'ability' to look into others just by looking into their eyes long enough. It was the reason why he never had many friends in his life.

_I just hope he isn't one of those Pure Ones. It was because of those damn birds that Crazybird is mentally scard now. After what they did to her parents... _

Gruff's green eyes suddenly hardened with hidden hostility. He wouldn't let those birds near Crazybird. And if he is one of them, then he will personally kill him himself, for Crazybird's protection and his. He would have to keep an eye on him until he's fully healed. Then he'll see from then.

XoX

Me: sorry for the wait. School has been hell and I just got Pokemon Mystery Dungeons: Gates to Infinity today! I'm an Axew and my partner is a Pikachue! Whom I named Raiden, which means lightning or storm.


	5. Chapter 4

Me: hehehe, this chapter will hold some rather... Interesting, surprises. No, it's nothing MATURE.

Raiden: Gates to Infinity!

Me: NOT NOW RAIDEN!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOTG OR ANY OTHER RECOGNIZABLE CONTENT. ONLY MY OCS.

WARNING: OOCNESS, LANGUAGE, AU

XoX

Radi-what?" Kludd asked, examining to small wooden box closely.

"It's a radio. I don't know much about them but humans use them for sources of entertainment or news." Gruff replied.

"I never knew you had a radio." Crazybird said, examining it herself.

"I didn't want you breaking it. It's hard to find radios nowadays thanks to their advancement in technology." Gruff replied.

Kludd frowned, "If they're hard to find nowadays then where did you find this one?"

Gruff chuckled. "I found it in a camp site a few years back during one of my trips." he replied.

"Can we try it out? Pleeeeaaaaaassssseeeeee?" Crazybird begged, her eyes watering like puppy eyes.

Gruff rolled his own eyes. "That's the whole reason why I brought it out." he answered. The wolf lowered his head and carefully bit down on the knob present on the front. Kludd and Crazybird watched in fascination as Gruff started to turn it a bit before jumping at the strange noise it suddenly made.

"What in Glaux's name is that noise?!" Kludd yelled.

"Relax, it's static." Gruff replied before turning the knob again. The two owls calmed down once the static was replaced with muffled voices.

"Are those...?" Kludd couldn't finish his sentence.

Gruff nodded, "The voices you hear are the ones belonging to Humans."

"Amazing." Crazybird said in awe, her eyes glittering.

After a few minutes of turning from channel to channel, Gruff finally stopped on a radio station he found satisfying. The trio settled themselves around the radio, listening to the human as they mentioned something about an Artist.

_"Coming up next on KCLD is Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes!"_

"Who?" Kludd asked, looking over to Gruff.

The wolf merely shrugged.

Just then a strange sound suddenly started to play from the radio.

_I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock to ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

"What in Glaux's name is that?" Kludd asked, tilting his head.

"I honestly don't know. I believe its called music." Gruff replied, raising his head from his paws.

"Shhhhh!" Crazybird hushed. Out of the two, she was actually quite interested in this 'music' thing.

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? _

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? _

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? _

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? _

Crazybird started laughing. The owl shot up and immediately started to twirl around in the owl version of dancing. Kludd was jaw-dropped while Gruff was looking quite amused. He hasn't seen Crazybird this happy for a while now.

She suddenly looked over to Kludd and grinned. "Come dance with me Kludd!" she yelled excitedly.

"W-what?!" Kludd was surprised by this and immediately swung his head over to Gruff, who had his paw over his mouth. "B-But my wing isn't fully healed yet, and I don't even know how to dance!" Kludd was trying to think of any excuses that would prevent him from dancing with this owl.

"Aw! Don't be a owlet Kludd! Here! I'll show you!"

Before Kludd even had time to react, he suddenly found himself being yanked off the ground and was now twirling with the black and white owl, who had the biggest smile on her beak. Kludd suddenly let out a chuckle when realised that this wasn't half bad.

Gruff watched the two owls happily dance to the music. To be honest, he's never seen Crazybird have this much fun before. The smaller barn owl looked as though she was having the time of her life. As for Kludd, he looked happy as well. The older barn owl was laughing himself. Oh, what Gruff would've done just to be young again. He wanted to join the two in their dancing but his bones were too old for that kind of activity. Kludd suddenly felt himself become a bit dizzy from all the twirling. But he was having so much fun that he didn't even care.

Fun...

Fun was something that he hasn't felt in a very long time. Not since Soren's hatching. His version of fun was always peeking out of the hollow when Mrs. P wasn't looking and just stare at the sky nightdreaming. For him, nightdreaming was his form of escape. Always imagining himself in another land flying through the many trees, far from his family, and doing incredibly stunts with not a care in the world. But as he got older he started to lose that habit.

When the song ended the two owls collapsed in a feathery heap of laughter.

"Wasn't that fun?!" Crazybird cried.

"Hell yeah! I haven't had that much fun in years!" Kludd replied, still laughing. He beginning to think that staying with Gruff and Crazybird wasn't so bad after all.

XoX

Jutt shivered madly in the desert cold as he waited for Jatt to return with food. He was actually wishing that it was day time instead of nighttime. Kunner was known for it's scorching heat during the day, even during the fall.

But no.

He and Jatt just _had _to fly at night.

Now they were lost in the middle of some Glaux forsaken desert with no clue on direction. And here he thought Jatt had a good sense of direction. Well think again.

The familiar shape of long-eared owl suddenly appeared in sight and Jutt eagerly waited for him to land. Jatt landed beside his cousin on the rocky cliff they were currently resting on, empty handed.

"W-where's the food?!" Jutt cried in dismay.

"You try hunting out there! For the past three hours I've nothing seen nothing but a endless sea of Glaux damn sand!" Jatt yelled in reply.

"Well _maybe _if you had a good sense of _direction _we wouldn't be in this bloody fix in the first place!" Jutt yelled back.

"Says you! Mr. Hey let's go out and search for Kludd without notifying the others!" Jatt said in a mocking voice.

Jutt suddenly swelled twice his normal size, "Well! If your being such a little bastard right now! Why did you even bother to come?!"

"Because you made me! You stupid piece of, of, PELLETS!" Jatt screeched.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jutt had suddenly tackled his twin and the two started to wrestle around, screaming curses and insults at one another.

Meanwhile, perched on a tall cactus, two eyes stared at the fighting cousins with curiosity and hate...

XoX

Kludd opened his eyes sleepily before releasing a rather loud yawn. He sighed happily after hearing his wing bones crack slightly after stretching his wings. Kludd moved his left wing and grinned when he realised that he could move it a lot better now. He would need to in form Gruff. He up and noticed that the wolf was still asleep, curled up on his own bed of animal pelts. He had to admit, the wolf almost reminded him of his da.

During his time with the wolf, he could sense a rather fatherly aura around him. Kludd then looked over to Crazybird's spot, but was surprised to find it empty.

_Must have gone hunting, _Kludd thought.

But then he remembered that Gruff wouldn't allow her to go hunting without his okay. Gruff told him himself. Worried, he quietly got up from his furry nest and swiftly walked out of the cave, careful as to not wake up the wolf. Once outside, he debated on where he should start looking. There was still a bit of daylight out and he didn't want to risk attracting any unwanted predators around.

And then, to his left, he heard what sounded like splashing. Remembering about a small pond that Gruff had told him about not too long ago, he cautiously went in the direction of the splashes. He stopped behind a large bush. Carefully peeking his head up to see the cause, he gasped at the site before him.

There was a rather nice little pond in the middle of a small, circular, clearing. And in the pond was that familiar black and white barn owl. Kludd blushed embarrassingly. He had nearly walked in on a female owl taking a bath. His mum had told him that it was rather rude when a male dose that. He continued to look in awe at the sheer beauty of those black and white features glittering under the limited sunlight present.

"What are you doing here?"

Kludd nearly jumped out of his feathers when he heard a voice suddenly ask that. He spun around, only to be greeted by a pair of emerald green eyes. He could tell that Gruff didn't look too happy. "I-it's not what you think!" Kludd said frantically.

"Mm hm." was all Gruff said, glaring at the embarrassed tyto cowering before him. "Then why were you watching her then? There's a name humans use when someone watches someone else do something private."

"W-what is it?" Kludd asked nervously.

Gruff lowered his head, until his muzzle was touching Kludd's chest feathers. "Pervert." he replied.

Kludd gulped and blushed madly, "I-I didn't see her in the cave and I wanted to know where she went. If I knew she was taking a bath I wouldn't have even bothered to go looking for her in the first place!"

Gruff arched a brow and had a rather amused look on his face. "Perhaps it's my fault. I should have told you that Crazybird dose tend to take a bath early in the evening." he said, looking away slightly in guilt.

Kludd relaxed.

Gruff looked back at Kludd with stern green eyes, "But don't let me catch you doing this again. She may no be my daughter but I do treat her like one."

Kludd immediately bobbed his head, not wanting to get on the wolf's bad side. Gruff nodded approvingly.

"Please don't tell Crazybird though." Kludd added, looking rather embarrassed.

Gruff chuckled. Perhaps he should spare the owl the humility just this one time.

XoX

Me: What's that? Two chapters in one day? Consider it an apology gift from me. Please forgive me about any errors you see. If I find any myself I'll try to fix them as soon as possible.

Everyone: Peace! ^-^


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Sorry for the long wait.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOTG. I ONLY OWN MY OCS.

WARNING: LANGUAGE, OOCNESS, AU, ERRORS

XoX

Kludd." Gruff called from his spot.

Kludd looked up from his book. "Yeah?" he asked. By now he was comfortable being around the wolf. Even though he still kept his distance around him. He strolled up to the wolf and stopped beside him. Gruff then turned his attention from the fire to the owl standing beside him. Kludd had then noticed something that he hasn't noticed before.

Those emerald green eyes told a story. A story of the life of a young pup who was exiled by his own father and forced to fend for himself. Those eyes held many secrets and mysteries. As if he was looking into another world. Another land. Another realm. "Crazybird isn't here. It's time that I told you her story." he said.

Kludd perked up slightly by this. During his time here he has been wanting to know why the hell Crazybird was called Crazybird. Gruff then turned his attention back to the fire, the flames reflection of his eyes.

"First of all. Her name isn't Crazybird. Of course you probably know about this. But her name is actually Victoria." he said, without looking away from the fire.

Kludd had that 'Oooh' look on his facial disk. At least he now knew her real name.

"Victoria was actually born in the southern parts of Silverviel. Her da, Ariel, was a rouge smith. And a damn good one at that. And her mum, believe it or not, was a former hireclaw."

Kludd was suddenly flabbergasted. Her mum was a hireclaw? Hireclaws were rouge owls who would kill anyone for a price. But they rarely had mates. It would be understandable if her mum was fed up with the life of a payed killer and decided to settle down.

"But there is another thing. Crazybird, or Victoria, is actually a hybrid."

"WHAT?!" Kludd suddenly yelled, jumping back in surprise. Crazybird is a hybrid? But she looks just like a barn owl! And hybrids were extremely rare in the world of owls, often considered as abominations and freaks.

Gruff nodded, "Yes. Her mum was a greater sooty, while her da was a barn owl such as yourself. But that was the problem. You see, her da was once a Pure One."

"WHAT?!" Kludd yelled again. So much was going on right now that he couldn't really put the pieces together.

"He had deserted the Pure Ones once he witnessed a massacre of owls in the Shadow Forest. Believe me, he was regretting ever joining them in the first place. Soon after he left he flew as far away from them as possible. Then he met Liberty. And it was love at first sight. Soon they had a hatchling, Victoria. But Ariel knew that the Pure Ones couldn't learn of his mate and daughter, so he never told anyone that he was a former Pure One. Instead, he became a blacksmith. And life was good until..." his voice started to trail off.

"Until what?" Kludd asked.

"There was a fire in Silverviel. So they fled and wound up here in Ambala. But that's when they came face to face with... Metalbeak."

_Flashback _

_A dark red and white barn owl stood defensively in front on his family, head down and wings spread widely. This only caused the large sooty to chuckle._

_"Ah Ariel. It appears that you've lost your touch. Pity." Metalbeak said, shaking his head._

_Ariel growled. "Save it Surtr. I no longer serve you or your wretched cause. What your doing is wrong and unforgivable! Glaux damn you for I regret ever joining up in the first place!" _

_This caused the large sooty to suddenly swipe his battle claws against a rock, causing a loud 'shing' sound and a few sparks to fly. _

_"Eeeep!" Victoria sqeaked from behind her mum. _

_Metalbeak noticed the hybrid hiding behind Liberty's leg and snarled in disgust. "You have a child? It's hideous! An abomination to all tytos!" he screeched. _

_"She is NOT an abomination! She is my daughter! Now let us go Surtr!" Ariel screeched back, swelling up to twice his normal size. _

_Metalbeak then got into a fighting stance, growling in hostility. _

_What happened next went by too fast for little Victoria. Her mum had pushed her behind a rock before suddenly being ambushed by a bunch of Pure One soldiers. She watched, transfixed, as Metalbeak slashed her da's throat, blood spurting out and causing him to choke on it before dying. _

_"DADDY!" she cried, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. She then swung her head to witness as a Pure One rip her mum's heart out, the red organ still beating in his now bloody talons. "MOMMY!" she cried before suddenly breaking down. But then something inside her change. She felt her world of reality suddenly dissipate into nothing. Her mind turning blank. There was so much blood. So much death. And having never seen this much violence before in her life, it did a great toll of psychological damage to her young mind. _

_Unknowingly, she started to tilt back and before she knew it she had fallen into a river..._

_Flashback ends _

"Soon after that I found her lying on the shore. I was the one who helped her to heal physically. But mentally? She hasn't regained much of her sanity since. Although I wouldn't call her completely psychotic, but psychotic enough to think differently. That's why I vowed to agvenge her family by killing every last one of those Pure Ones." Gruff snarled, his green eyes suddenly flashing in anger.

Kludd gulped. The wolf was scary whenever he was angry.

"But after she did heal she managed to tell me what happened. But then she started to call herself Crazybird instead of Victoria, saying that since her family is dead she might as well change her name. Again, due to her slight psychosis." Gruff added sadly.

Kludd remained neutral. But deep inside, he felt sad for Crazybird. He was surprised that he wasn't disgusted when he learned that Crazybird was a hybrid. It would explain why she looked just like a barn owl, but had the features of a sooty.

No.

He was disgusted by the fact that the Pure Ones would actually do this to a little girl's own family. Yes, at first he did agree with the Pure Ones' methods and beliefs. But he was young, easily able to become manipulated by false beliefs and ideas. He was naive to even join them without properly thinking. He just wanted to get away from Soren. But it was _his _fault for getting them snatched in the first place. But ever since he stayed with Crazybird and Gruff, his thoughts of life changed.

Now he knew.

There was a reason why Gruff made him read those books.

XoX

A tiny snowflake had landed gently on Crazybird's beak before quickly melting. The tyto smiled playfully before sticking her tongue out in an attempt to catch some of them. Kludd, fully healed, stayed in the cave and watched. For being a teen, Crazybird sure did act like a hatchling sometimes. He had wondered what she would have been like if the Pure Ones hadn't slaughtered her family. Would she have lived a nice life with a loving family and possibly a few siblings as well?

Family...

Believe it or not, he was actually missing his own family. He had a mum. A da. A sister. And... A brother. He had a loving family, but he just pushed them away after thinking that they favored Soren more than him. This owl had no family left. He was lucky. He hadn't told Crazybird that Gruff told him her story, but he knew that he would need to tell her someday. Kludd was actually beginning to like staying with the two. The cave felt like home to him, even though he must admit that it felt awkward being in a tree after being on the ground for so long.

But he then smiled. He had grew to take a liking to Crazybird. She considered herself as his friend, something Kludd never had before. This owl actually listened. She could be goofy at times, yes. But she _listened_. Which is why he grew to trust her. He then smiled sadly. He would need to tell her the truth though...

X.X

NOTE: MY NAME IS NOT VICTORIA


	7. Chapter 6

Me: Quick note! There will not be any lemon in this story. I'm still not use to writing owl romance so it might be a long while until I feel comfortable in doing so. That is all ^-^

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOTG.

WARNING: LANGUAGE, OOC, AU.

XoX

Kludd stopped, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

Crazybird looked up from her coloring and met Kludd's fire orange eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, putting the crayon down.

"Why are you coloring this book with those... Crayons?" he asked, bending down to look at the crayon more closely.

Crazybird giggled. "It's called a coloring book" she said, picking up the paper book with her talons. "Gruff told me that humans give these to their children to keep them happy. I've been using this ever since I was five." she added softly.

"Ooh." Kludd said, bobbing his head slowly. "Can I try?" he then asked.

CB bobbed her head happily. "Sure! I have a spare one you can have." she said before giving Kludd a worn out looking paper book.

After flipping the book open, he was surprised to see a funny looking picture of a fish."what am I suppose to do exactly?" he asked.

"Your suppose to color the picture with these crayons. See?" Crazybird demonstrated by resuming her coloring from earlier.

Kludd awkwardly picked up a yellow crayon and started to do what Crazybird had shown him. He must admit that it felt awkward that he was actually doing this right now. But it was nearing dusk and Gruff was still alseep. Crazybird had a habit of getting up early after all. Personally, he found it annoying. After a while of coloring cartoonish things, Gruff had finally woken up.

The wolf stretched his jaws wide open in a yawn before stretching his limbs and back. Crazybird dropped what she was doing and happily hopped over to Gruff, wrapping her wings around his neck and giving him a tight hug. Kludd managed to hold back a laugh when he saw the wolf's surprised expression.

"Gruff! Can Kludd and I go for a flight tonight?" Crazybird asked.

Gruff felt slightly uneasy at the idea of leaving Crazybird alone with Kludd. But he nodded.

Crazybird smiled happily before gently pecking his cheek. "Come on Kludd! I'm going to take you fishing!" she called.

"Fishing?" Kludd asked.

"I'll explain when we get there. Now let's go!" she said before taking off, Kludd following from behind.

Gruff watched them leave. An uneasy feeling settling over him.

XoX

Crazybird had taken Kludd to a part of the forest that he never knew existed. There was a crystal blue, medium sized lake surrounded by tall pine trees with a few fir trees as well. The two perched on a rather large branch high up in a tree, overlooking the lake. Kludd was amazed at how beautiful the view was.

_And to think Metalbeak wanted to burn all of this? He must be yoiks to do that, _Kludd thought.

Crazybird nudged his shoulder gently. "I come here all the time whenever I go fishing. I've seen eagles do this. Watch." she said before suddenly flying off.

Kludd watched as the hybrid flew over the lake, scanning the area in search of her prey. She then picked up what sounded like a school of sun fish.

_Bingo! _She thought before doing a dive. With her talons outstretched, she hit the water. Kludd was shocked, fearing that she could've drown. But he was amazed when he saw her resurface with a flopping sun fish in her talons. He flew down and perched on a fallen tree near the lake shore. She landed in front of him, a proud expression present on her white face.

"How do you do that?" he asked in awe.

Crazybird shrugged. "Easy. I jusy pretend I'm hunting on land." she replied.

A 'duh' moment occurred in Kludd's thoughts. "Hold on a sec. Your going to make me do _that_?" he asked in dismay.

Crazybird smiled. "Just this one time." she said.

Kludd didn't feel too sure about this. Even though it's only water he didn't want to break his wing or worse. Crazybird noticed his uneasiness and smiled mischievously. "Are you scared?" she said mockingly.

Kludd growled, "No! It's just...I've never really done this before."

Crazybird giggled. "Aw! Come on Kludd! Don't knock it till ya try it!" she said playfully.

Kludd groaned. The things men do for girls. "What if I drown?" he then asked.

"You'll be fine! I'll be right here watching." Crazybird said assuringly.

Kludd sighed. Spreading his wings, he took off and flew over the lake, doing exactly what Crazybird had shown him earlier. He wasn't use to having to pick up movement in the water without being distracted by the other sounds around him. The crashing waves. A slightly breeze. He then picked up what sounded like something flying very silently, as if they weren't even flying at all.

He picked up a salmon fish swimming just below him. Taking a deep breath, he dove straight down with his talons outstretched. He could feel the wind hit against his face along with the slight moisture as well. Bracing for impact, he felt his talons hit the unfamiliar touch of fish scales, the pointy nails piercing pass the armor and hitting soft flesh. Kludd grunted when he pulled the heavy fish out of the water. He heard Crazybird cheering from the shore. He smiled victoriously at his first catch.

_Beat that Soren! _He thought.

Crazybird walked over to Kludd with a smile on her face. "Kludd! That was incredible." she said, "I've never caught a salmon fish before."

Kludd had a rather smug impression on his face as he stood proudly under the moonlight.

X.X

"Hey Crazybird? Can I ask you something?" Kludd asked after finishing his fish. The two were still at the lake.

"Yeah?" Crazybird replied.

Kludd shuffled his talons nervously before speaking, "CB listen. How would you react if I told you that I was a bad person?"

Crazybird looked confused. "Bad like how?" she asked.

"Well... Bad enough to try to kill your own brother, kidnap your baby sister only to have her moonblinked, and joining the Pure Ones." Kludd replied, worry present in his red eyes.

Crazybird's eyes flashed in surprise and shock, "You mean... Your?"

Kludd nodded sadly. "When you found me in the Beaks, I wasn't there because I wanted to take a flight. I was there because I was part of a plan to destroy the Guardians of Ga'hoole. I'm a Pure One Crazybird." he said sadly, remorse visible in his eyes.

Crazybird was shocked. A series of emotions ran through her mind. Kludd braced himself for the 'OH MY GLAUX YOUR PART OF THE GROUP OF OWLS WHO SLAUGHTERED MY FAMILY AND MENTALLY SCARD ME FOR LIFE?!' thing. But it came to a complete surprise when he saw her expression soften.

"Oh, Kludd." Crazybird said softly, her eyes softening.

Kludd was surprised by this. Why wasn't she freaking out? "W-what are you doing? I just admit that I lied to you! Why aren't you freaking out?!" he yelled.

Crazybird didn't flinch. "Kludd... I'm not going to freak out. I am angry that you lied, yes. But that isn't me." she said in a tone that wasn't angry or sad. Instead, it was in a voice that Kludd has never heard her spoken before. Was she... Sane?

Crazybird looked up at the clear night sky. "When I was little, I would question Glaux why he took my family from me. Why he made my life like this. But Gruff told me that there is always a reason for events such as mine. If he hadn't been exiled, he wouldn't have met me. If you hadn't joined the Pure Ones, I would've never met you. It's a cause and effect thing." Crazybird said.

Kludd felt a bit calmer now. He honestly didn't see it that way. But now that she's mentioned it, events would occur after certain actions. Of course his father never thought him that. He sighed sadly. "Crazybird I-"

He suddenly stopped when he heard rustling coming from the trees. There wasn't a breeze so it couldn't be the wind. "Do you hear that?" he whispered.

Crazybird nodded. The forest suddenly fell into a dead silence. There was no noise. Even the lake suddenly fell into a dead silence. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Kludd gasped when he saw two owls suddenly fly out of the tree. There feathers were bleached white, with a red line running down their chest. They wore a menacing grey helmet and the deadliest battleclaws Crazybird's ever seen. Kludd instantly knew who they were. The Pure Ones have found him. Kludd looked over to Crazybird, who was petrified with fear. Her brown eyes were wide and her beak was slightly open. She looked as though she went yeep. But she wasn't even in flight!

Guilt suddenly flooded in Kludd's gizzard. This was all his fault.

"I suggest you two come with us." a Pure One said.

Kludd could tell that they weren't in any mood to argue, so he simply obeyed. He had to nudge Crazybird to snap her out of her petrified trance. Kludd had made sure that she was close to him as the two Pure Ones led them to a different part of the forest. No one had spoken a word, but Kludd could tell that Crazybird was ready to explode in any minute. Suddenly the outline of a structure appeared in the distance. Kludd and Crazybird were shocked when they realized that they were being led to a castle. Or the ruins of a castle that is.

The entire place was a wreck, but there was one remaining tower that stood with a single stainless-glass window. But once they were led inside the structure, their awe was replaced with fear when once they saw the owl perched on a rather old, rotten thing called a throne. The two soldiers had pushed them in front roughly, causing Kludd to shoot them a deadly glare.

"Ah. It's so good to see you again Kludd." a familiar, lilting, voice crooned.

Kludd froze. He hasn't heard that voice in a long time. But now it sounded different. It didn't have that lovely feeling it had when he first met her. No. Instead it seemed to have a sense of...dread. Kludd slowly looked up at the beautiful white owl who was perched on the throne. Those sharp blue eyes piercing their's.

"Kludd," Crazybird whimpered, "It's Nyra."

"It's General Nyra to you hybrid!" Nyra snapped cruelly, causing Crazybird to squeak in fear.

Kludd bold stood in front of his friend, but still looked nervous. "It's been a while General M'am." Kludd said calmly, calling her by the name he used to call her.

Nyra seemed to have a pleased look on her face. "It's nice to see that your still respectful to the Higher Authority Kludd. It would aid you greatly now that your with your true family once more." Nyra said.

Kludd flinched slightly back when she mentioned 'family'. These owls weren't his family. But then Nyra had a sinister gleam in her eyes as she stared down at Crazybird in disgust. She hates hybrids with a passion. Sometimes she would wonder why Glaux would create them anyway. "We must get rid of that...abomination first."

"What?!" Kludd gasped, watching helplessly as two guards suddenly grab Crazybird by her wings. CB struggled to free herself but failed. Kludd swung his attention back to Nyra with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please stop! She's my friend!" he pleaded.

"Your _friend_?" Nyra asked in dismay, the owls around her starting to laugh, "Why would you befriend such a hideous excuse for a Tyto?"

Kludd remained silent. Not knowing what to say.

"Why don't you do the honor in **killing **her then?" Nyra then added, smiling cruelly.

"What?!" Crazybird cried, looking up at Kludd.

Kludd looked up at Nyra. Then at Crazybird.

X.X

Gruff could sense that something was wrong. By the time he arrived at the fishing spot they were already gone. Why didn't he come sooner? Now he didn't know where they could've gone. There weren't any signs of struggle, so Kludd didn't take her. Besides, Kludd wouldn't have done it anyway. No. This was something else.

"It's been a while." a voice spoke from behind.

Gruff smiled to himself. He didn't need to see who it was. "I thought you were at the Beyond." he asked in a even tone.

"Last I heard I was busy trying to heal from my attack. It's good to see you again brother..." the owl added softly.

Gruff chuckled, "It's good to see you too... Allomere."

X.X


	8. Chapter 7

WARNING: LANGUAGE, OOC, VIOLENCE, BLOOD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOTG. ONLY MY OCS

Reply to Shen's General: You have my permission to use Crazybird as a character. You can probably guess what her personality is by now ^-^

Me: And didn't I say that I would add Allomere to my LOTG fic? XD

X.X

Kludd slowly started to shake his sideways. He would not be influenced by her any more. He will not be part of a group who's purpose is to 'cleanse' the owl kingdoms of impurity. But there is no such thing as purity. Everyone is equeal. Everyone is different. We are all brothers and sisters living on the same Earth.

"No!" Kludd yelled, taking everybody in the room by surprise.

"_No_?" Nyra repeated in a dangerous tone, "You were a loyal Pure One Kludd. What happened to that?!"

Kludd looked back at Crazybird, smiling softly. "I love her." he admitted. Crazybird gasped. Kludd loved her? And here she thought he only thought of her as a friend, which was okay. But he loves her? Crazybird didn't know wether she should be happy or surprised. Kludd loved her...

"You love her? LOVE. HER?!" Nyra screeched, flying down from her throne and standing before Kludd, almost towering him. But Kludd stood his ground. "This...monstrosity! Has influenced you! What about _us _Kludd?! What about _me_?! I am your queen!" Nyra screeched.

"I'm done Nyra! I will not be a part of this anymore! And you are not my Queen!" Kludd screeched back. The way he said it reminded him of when Grimble was fighting Nyra, allowing Soren and that Elf owl to escape.

"Funny," Nyra said in a dangerously calm tone, "That's what Ariel and Grimble told me. Take them to the dungeons!"

Two more guards suddenly flew down and grabbed Kludd as well. As they dragged the two away, Kludd spat dire threats at Nyra. "You won't get away with this!" he yelled.

Nyra chuckled. "My dear Kludd. I already have." she said before laughing wickedly.

X.X

"I thought you were dead." Gruff said as he followed Allomere through the forest.

The Great Gray didn't reply. Ever since his betrayal by the Pure Ones at The Beaks months earlier he's become a completely different owl. His dignity was crushed. How did he survive you ask? He's a Great Gray for Glaux's sake! It's going to take a lot more than three little bats to take him out. Unfortunately Nyra and Metalbeak were to ignorant with power to realise that. Never abuse the power as they say. But Allomere managed to kill the bats and escape.

Ever since he's been hiding out in Tyto recovering. But the guilt for having to betray his fellow Guardians never left him. This wasn't how his father raised him to be. Not only did he betray his fellow Guardians, he betrayed the only owl he ever truly loved: Strix Struma. How hurt she must have been! Of course being the tough owl she is she probably denied ever having feelings for him. But deep down she was devastated, heart broken. He tried convincing her to join but she refused, saying that she wouldn't have anything to do with the Pure Ones. He never got to apologize...

Gruff was silent as well. He could sense that something was wrong. Allomere always did have a tendency to keep quiet after something goes wrong. Finally after a moment of silence, Allomere finally spoke. "I've done some horrible things my brother," Allomere said, "just horrible things."

Gruff's ears flattened slightly. "What happened?" he asked. Allomere then went on to explain the events that occurred months earlier. Gruff could hear the regret in his tone as he spoke. "What's worse? I can't even show my face to the owl world nowadays! I always hide in that hollow to avoid any owl I see." Allomere added bitterly.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself Allomere." Gruff said. "Yes, you've done some horrible things. But you regret. And regret shows that you still have care inside of you. You regret Allomere, that's the only punishment you can receive after doing a horrible thing."

Allomere looked down and smiled slightly. Gruff always knew what to say and when to say it. Always the wise-guy he called him. But it still didn't remove that remorse which still haunts him inside. "Gruff look!" he suddenly added softly. The wolf looked straight ahead. In front of him were the castle ruins he once played in as a pup stand under the haunting moonlight. The two immediately hid behind a bush and cautiously looked up. "Pure Ones." Gruff hissed, his green eyes flashing.

Allomere said nothing. But he was right when he followed the two soldiers back to the castle. He had a hunch that they would use it. But he was surprised when he saw Kludd as well. At first, he thought Kludd was going to harm Crazybird after spying on those two idiot owls Jatt and Jutt. But when he saw the soldiers take them he knew something was wrong. "What's the plan?" Gruff asked softly.

Allomere seemed to be pondering something before a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "We know this castle from the back of our heads. You wait here and I'll sneak in. If we rush in they might kill the two in retaliation." Allomere whispered back.

Gruff nodded. It was a good plan. "Be careful." he whispered. Allomere nodded before spreading his large wings and silently taking off. He came up to a unsuspecting Pure One and immediately slit his throat with his battle claws. He did the same to the three other sentries as well. Then he silently gilded down to a an old basement entrance, where he carefully entered the small hole that was present and made his way to the dungeons.

X.X

Kludd grunted after being tossed into the stone cell along with Crazybird. When looked up he gasped when he came face to face with the skull of a creature he's never seen before. Jumping back, he looked up to see what he believed to be the body chained against the wall. "Kludd?" Crazybird asked softly. "Crazybird!" Kludd replied before running over to her side and helping her up. Once up she gave Kludd a look of gratitude before wrapping her wings around his neck in a tight hug. This wasn't the first hug he's ever received, but he would normally just push them away.

But this time... He didn't. Instead he immediately hugged back. He then felt warm tears hit his shoulder and slide down his back slowly. "Thank you Kludd." Crazybird whispered tearfully, "I always knew you were good."

Kludd himself felt close to tears. She thought he was a good owl? After everything he's done she still likes him. "I-I love you too Kludd." she suddenly addded. Kludd then let out a choked sob. She truly dose love him. "S-same here Crazybird. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about everything." Kludd added, crying as well. For a bit the two cried in each other's wings. Finally, the two pulled the themselves out of each other's wings with smiles on their face.

"I forgive you Kludd." Crazybird said.

Kludd smiled. He was forgiven. And that's all that matters for now. But right now they need to find a way out of this cell. But the place was likely guard, and it wouldn't be likely that they would be able to squeeze themselves through the bars. Walking up to it, Crazybird tapped the rusty thing with a talon. The thing made an eerie 'thong' sound which echoed throughout the entire corridor. "Fuck." Crazybird cursed, "There goes my third option."

Kludd sighed. It was likely that they wouldn't be able to break it anyway. He wondered if Gruff knew where they even were. But it looks as though that the chances of rescue were gravely slim. But Gruff would come looking eventually. Speaking of Gruff, how the hell was he going to explain all this to him? He's likely to think that he was the one who brought her here. " Kludd?" Crazybird suddenly asked. Kludd looked over at the hybrid. "If anything were to happen to me. And you manage to escape. Tell Gruff it wasn't your fault." Crazybird said calmly.

Anger suddenly filled Kludd's eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to you CB. I'm going to make sure of it." Kludd said firmly. Crazybird was going to say something before snapping her beak shut when she suddenly heard voices coming their way. They immediately backed away when the same Pure Ones who brought them here walked up to the bars, their red eyes flashing behind their helms.

"Madame Pureness has given us permission to execute you both." one of them said.

Kludd and Crazybird immediately backed up until their backs hit the stone wall. What are they going to do? These owls had more experience in fighting then they did. Plus Kludd didn't know if Crazybird even knew how to fight. "I call dibs on the hybrid." the second one snickered as the two got into an attacking stance. Kludd immediately got in front of Crazybird and got into an attacking stance as well. Just then one of the two soldiers suddenly fell to the floor, dead. He had a metallic shard sticking out of his back while the second one was suddenly had his throat slit.

Crazybird and Kludd were shocked. But when they looked up to see who their mysterious savior was, Kludd nearly fell on his tail feather. "Allomere?!" he yelled.

"Uncle!" Crazybird suddenly cried happily before jumping on the Great Gray in a tight hug. "Uncle?!" Kludd repeated, even more confused. Crazybird looked over to Kludd with guilty smile on her face. "Sorry. I guess I should have told you that Allomere is actually the son of that owl who saved Gruff as a pup.

"It's... Nice to see you again youngling." Allomere said, having trouble speaking for most of the part.

"... What the fuck?!" Kludd yelled.

Allomere sighed, "I'll explain the rest after we get out of here. But I'm afraid that signs of my present won't go unnoticed for long."

X.X

The two tytos followed Allomere through the dark corridors of the dungeon, while listening to his story of how he survived. "But why didn't you stop the Pure Ones from taking us?" Kludd asked, who was now a bit calmer.

"I wasn't sure whether you were still part of the Pure Ones or not." Allomere replied. Just then a screech suddenly shattered the silence. The Pure Ones now know that they've escaped. "Hurry. We must fly faster." Allomere said before flying ahead of them. Crazybird and Kludd immediately followed closely behind.

Just then four Pure Ones were suddenly flying in their direction. Allomere immediately unlatched his battle claws, slashing one of the Pure One's wings off. That owl screamed in anguish as blood squirted out of the area where his wing was missing. The other Pure Ones were taken by surprised, having now been covered by their comrade's blood. One of them went yeep and fell hard to the floor. Kludd immediately struck one of the Pure Ones from behind and tossed him at a wall. There was a sickening 'crack' of what sounded like bones breaking upon impact.

But it was Crazybird who was perhaps the most vicious of them all. Dark brown eyes flashing, she attacked each owl mercilessly, even gouging on their eyes out and having them scream as blood squirted out of their empty sockets. Once the soldiers were nothing more than a pile of bloody corpses, the trio continued on. Meanwhile Nyra was furious. Not only had the prisoners escaped, but they had Allomere by their side!

With a Great Gray by their side their chances of defeating them were high! She should have known Allomere would still be alive. And judging by how he killed her men he was hellbent on revenge. But they got rid of him once so they can do it again. Even if he is a Great Gray with many years of experience. "Get my battle claws ready. I have some business to take care of." Nyra said, her eyes now glowing a dangerous red.

Back with our heroes. They were making progress as they made their way through the underground maze of corridors. Having been to this place millions of times, Allomere knew where he was going. Unlike the Pure Ones, who were still new to this castle. Just then he saw the familiar opening of the cellar doors. "There! We're close!" Allomere yelled. The trio flew faster. Crazybird was the one who flew out first, followed by Kludd and Allomere. Kludd felt relieved to be back in the open air once more. But they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Pure Ones!" a voice suddenly screeched.

Kludd, Crazybird, and Allomere swung their heads up to see Nyra perched on the remaining tower of the castle with the deadliest looking battle claws they've ever seen. Crazybird immediately recognized those claws and rage immediately flooded her system once more. "Those are my father's claws." she growled in the deadliest tone Kludd has ever heard her speak in. "What?" Kludd asked.

"Destroy them!" Nyra yelled, a bunch of Pure Ones suddenly flooding the sky.

"Looks like the three of us are going to have to take them all on." Kludd said as he readied himself.

"You mean four." a voice suddenly said from below.

"Gruff!" Crazybird and Kludd yelled happily in unison. The wolf nodded, smiling. "Here they come!" Allomere yelled. The owls then collided with each other. Kludd slashed at the nearest Pure One he could find. Crazybird easily dodged some of the attacks before making the fatal blow. Allomere led some of the owls to the court yard, where he took them all on. Gruff easily killed the owls by jumping as high as he could get and grabbing their throats, even tossing one to the wall. Kludd grabbed a Pure One by their talons and threw him at another, causing them both to fall to their death. Crazybird slashed at a large Pure One on his bellow, causing some blood to spill out. The owl was angered and struck her, only to miss by mere inches. Crazybird smiled evilly before slashing the owl's throat. Allomere managed to dodged and owl's strike before striking back. He then noticed on of the flags that still hung and immediately went over to grab it. Once he did he tossed it at the remaining owls, confusing them **(Like how Kludd did in the movie)**. The owls screeched in panic as they struggled to free themselves. But their panic turned to horror when they realised that they were now on fire. Allomere smirked as he watched the fire do its thing by engulfing the entire flag, with the owls still inside.

Nyra watched with frustration as her men dropped like flies. Despite their great numbers they were still getting defeated. She was so frustrated that she didn't hear the high pitched screech coming from Crazybird before she tackled her to the ground, right on top of the castle's flat roof. Crazybird landed just as Nyra got to her feet **(Like how Lyze and Metalbeak did in the movie)**. Nyra hissed dangerously before lashing out at Crazybird, who easily dodged. This went on for a few minutes until Crazybird let out a cry when she felt Nyra cut her wing. There was a slim cut where Nyra hit her.

The barn owl chuckled evilly. "Oh, my dear Victoria, how foolish you are to take me on by yourself."

Crazybird's eyes flashed dangerously. "You are not worthy to call me by my old name. Victoria is _dead_. Along with the family your mate took from her!" she screeched before lashing out at Nyra.

Nyra screeched when she felt a shearing pain on her left side. She looked down to see a rather long gash bleeding rapidly. Narrowing her eyes, Nyra lunged at Crazybird. The two fought, screeching and cutting each other. Just as Crazybird got the upper hand, Nyra pushed her off. Grabbing her talons, Nyra threw her across the floor. Crazybird skid briefly before landing dangerously close to the edge. She looked back at Nyra, who was approaching her dangerously. Panicked, Crazybird desperately tried to find a way to escape. But before she could even spread her wings, Nyra stomped on one of them harshly, breaking it. Crazybird cried in anguish.

Nyra laughed, "How's it like to be injured by the very claws your father made?"

Crazybird didn't say anything, watching Nyra as she raised on of her claws. Meanwhile Kludd was watching. An unknown amount of rage filled his gizzard, his eyes flashing a deadly red. _Not this time, _he thought before making a direct dive towards Nyra. Just as Nyra was about to make a deadly blow, Kludd struck her from behind. Nyra screamed when she felt Kludd's talons sink into her back. Using all of his remaining strength, Kludd managed to lift Nyra, swing her, and throw her against the floor. There was a loud crack that echoed after contact.

Painting, Kludd walked up to Nyra's body and nudged it. But the body remained still. Sighing in relief, Kludd walked up to Crazybird, bloody and exhausted from the fights earlier. "Crazybird? Are you alright?" he asked softly. Crazybird tearfully nodded. Kludd smiled, "You saved my life. Now I'm returning the favor."

Smiling tearfully, Crazybird embraced Kludd in a hug. Kludd carefully returned the hug. However... They failed to notice Nyra's body slowly standing up...

X.X

CLIFFHANGER! XD


	9. Chapter 8

Me: Last chapter!

WARNING: LANGUAGE, CHARACTER DEATH, OOC, ROMANCE ^-^

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOTG. ONLY MY OCS.

X.X

Crazybird opened her eyes just as Nyra's now horribly broken body slowly gets to her feet. Blood was oozing out of her head, and her eyes to seemed have a psychotic look to it. Yet, before Crazybird could even get the chance to alert Kludd, Nyra suddenly stopped. The tyto slowly looked down to see her own heart grasped in somebody's battle claws. The owner then yanked back, causing Nyra's body to fall immediately. This time, she was dead.

Kludd looked back just in time to see Nyra fall. He must admit, he was a little sad that Nyra had to be killed. He did love her once. But it appears that fate has other plans for him and romance. Allomere tossed Nyra's still beating heart aside, looking down at Nyra with the hate of millions, but his expression was calm. "Paybacks a bitch ain't it?" he said bitterly. Nyra's cold corpse didn't reply. Carefully removing the silvery battle claws from her talons, Allomere walked up to Kludd and Crazybird with them. "I believe these belong to you." he said softly.

Crazybird nodded, smiling.

Gruff waited eagerly down in the court yard for either Allomere, Kludd, or Crazybird to come. Looking up, he gasped when he Allomere carrying Crazybird's injured body down. "What happened?! Is she alright?!" Gruff asked anxiously, sounding like a concerned father.

"She's fine Gruff." Allomere said assuringly, "She just has a broken wing."

"Thank Lupus!" Gruff sighed in relief before walking up to Crazybird and nuzzling her gently. He wasn't kidding when he said that he thought of Crazybird as a daughter. He then looked up at Kludd, who was now trembling slightly. But his expression softened. "Thank you." Gruff whispered.

Kludd was taken aback. He's never seen the wolf like this before. But he merely nodded instead of saying anything. Just then, the remaining group of Pure Ones came out of their hiding places and stood before the group, looking rather shocked and horrified. It was Gruff who walked up to them. "Leave. **NOW**." he demanded firmly, his green eyes flashing warningly. The owls exchanged looks before turning their attentions back to the wolf. It wasn't wise to be near one when they're angry. Without speaking, the group immediately took off and went their separate ways, wanting to get away from the wolf as far as possible.

After watching them leave, Gruff turned back to the owls. "Let's go home."

X.X

"Good as new." Gruff said after tying the bandage around Crazybird's wing. Kludd was relaxing on his fur nest enjoying the comfort. It felt good to be back in the cave once more. He and Allomere only had a few scratches from the battle so they didn't need any urgent medical attention. Gruff barely had a scratch on him. It was Crazybird who needed medical attention. Allomere was near the fire writing something. What he was writing Kludd didn't know.

Gruff trotted over and collapsed by the fire, exhausted. Kludd watched as he engaged in what appeared to be a conversation with Allomere, who was still writing. Kludd knew better then to eavesdrop so instead he quietly made his way to where Crazybird was at. The hybrid was reading a book when Kludd approached her. Looking up, she smiled at him.

"Is this spot taken?" he asked.

Crazybird giggled. "Nope." she replied. Kludd nestled down beside Crazybird and felt a little awkward being this close to a girl. But it's natural. "Thank you for saving me." she added softly.

Kludd blushed very slightly, "Like I said, you saved my life so I save yours."

Crazybird giggled. After a few brief minutes if silence she finally spoke again. "So what now?" she asked.

Kludd looked up and pondered on the question. Good question, what now? The Pure Ones were gone. He had no where else to go. And he really didn't want to leave Crazybird. So the logical answer to the question is that he might as well stay. "I think I'll stick around." he replied. Crazybird's expression brightened in happiness. "I knew you would." she said.

Kludd chuckled. The two suddenly fell silent as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Thank you... For not hating me..." he said softly.

"Kludd... I believe in redemption. There's a reason why you were rescued. You were given a second chance in starting a better life then one with the Pure Ones. Like Glaux, I believe that behind those crimson eyes of yours there is good."

Kludd nodded tearfully. For once...he was happy.

"And Kludd? Call me Victoria." Crazybird added softly. Kludd nodded, closing his eyes and slowly bending down, his beak slightly open. Victoria did the same, except she rose a bit. And then they touched. Their beaks becoming one as they kissed for they first time. For Kludd, he didn't want this to end.

"Ah hem."

The two quickly pulled apart and saw Gruff and Allomere looking at them with amused expressions. "If your going to make love then take it outside." Gruff said gruffly. Victoria blushed while Kludd gasped. Just then Gruff let out a howl of laughter. "Gotcha didn't I?" he asked, laughing.

CB and Kludd frowned at the wolf. They were having an intimate moment until Gruff ruined it for them. "Hey Gruff?!" Victoria suddenly called.

"Hm?" Gruff replied, laying his head back on his paws.

Victoria smirked. "How dose the title 'Uncle Gruff' sound to you?" she asked. Allomere arched a brow while Kludd let out a laugh. He personally liked the title. It would fit Gruff perfectly. Especially now that he and Crazy-no, Victoria, are going to be mates soon.

"Uncle Gruff eh? I like that."

End.

X.X

Me: Or is it?! There's still the epilogue

Reply to Shen's General: I'm excited to see how you put Crazybird in your story!


	10. Epilogue

WARNINGS: LANGUAGE, AU

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR MY THREE OCS (HINT HINT)

X.X

_Jutt didn't know how long he and his idiot twin have been wondering through out the owl kingdoms. Finally, Jatt and Jutt gave up hope in ever finding Kludd and decided to return to the temporary Pure One Headquarters. But when they returned they were surprised to see that the entire place was empty. _

_"What the hell happened here?" Jutt asked. _

_"How the hell should I know?" Jatt replied bitterly. _

_Jutt frowned. Apparently he was still pissed off at him for dragging him along on their worthless quest. Now they return home to find the entire fucking place empty! Jatt tilted his head up, and was surprised to see a shadowy figure standing on the castle roof. "Hey Jutt. Who the hell is that?" Jatt asked, gesturing to the figure. Jutt shrugged. _

_The large figure had his head bowed. But really he was actually looking down at the still fresh corpse of Nyra. He lifted his talons and gently closed her eyes in a sign of respect for his fallen kin. He had arrived too late. But it wasn't too late for revenge. _

_Meanwhile the twins were watching from behind and were shocked to see who it was. "No." Jatt whispered, slowly shaking his head in disbelief. "It can't be." Jutt whispered in awe. _

_Meanwhile..._

_"Your majesty! Your majesty!" the royal messenger called, fluttering into the meeting chamber. _

_"What is it young one?" Boron asked. _

_"I just recieved dire news from the Northern Kingdoms." the owl panted before taking out a small scroll and reading it aloud, "Nyroc, twin brother of the Pure One Queen Nyra, has escaped from prison." _

_To be continued..._

X.X

Special thanks to the following:

Shen's General

Elete12

ashthetyto

Nick

Other readers

Possibly voice actors for OCS

Crazybird/Victoria: Evanna Lynch (Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter)

Gruff: Peter Cullen (Optimus Prime from Transformers)

Ariel: N/A

Liberty: N/A

Nyroc: Steve Blum (Shockwave from Fall of Cybertron)

Young Crazybird/Victoria: N/A

Young Gruff: N/A

NOTE: I was hoping to make this longer. But I was running out of ideas. I've noticed that I made a LOT of writing errors and I'll try to get off my lazy ass to fix them. Special Thanks to Shen's General for his support and willingness to help. Glad you liked it and I can't wait to see how you portray Crazybird in your fourth fic! And be sure to check out his Pure One Redemption fics as well. Good luck on Me and My Shadow!

Me: Huzzzah! I'm done!

Everyone: YAAAAAAAY!

Kludd: Soooo. What now?

*Awkward silence*

Me: I know! Let's party!

Raiden: Let's play Friday by Rebecca Black!

*Cricket chirps in the background*

Everyone: *throws him out the window*

Me: I know! *whispers to Soundwave*

Soundwave: Rumble: Eject. *Ejects Rumble* Operation: Celebration.

Rumble: *Starts playing Celebration by Modanna ft. Akon*

Me: Till next time!

Everyone: Peace!

?: Oh no. There won't be a next time!

*Music comes to a halt*

Possessed Munna: Once I finish you all off! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

FOC Grimlock: *Squishes Munna*

Me: Ooooookaaaaaaay.


End file.
